más que una amistad
by rainbow hofferson
Summary: astrid es nueva en una escuela donde conosera nuevas amigas y el amor de su vida el problema es las populares y su padre(lo se pésimo summary así que pasen y lean)primer fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Más que una amistad**

**Hello, me llamo paula vivo en Colombia, tengo 13 años. Este es mi primer fanfic y como verán soy fan de como entrenar a tu dragón. Por ultimo amo la pareja hiccstrid.**

**Nota 1: los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a DreamWorks.**

**Nota 2: pero hay 8 personajes que yo invente**

**Lucia: es la madre de Astrid tiene 35 años, es alta, tiene cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos azul zafiro.**

**Sergio: es el padre de Astrid tiene 36 años, es alto, fuerte, su cabello es rubio y tiene lindos ojos verde esmeralda.**

**Walther: es el profesor de matemáticas, tiene 24 años, es alto, flacucho, su cabello es negro y tiene ojos cafés.**

**Nota 3: es moderno por lo tanto no hay dragones.**

**Nota 4: es pervertido así que si hay futuros traumas mentales no respondo por ellos.**

**Nota 5: todos los jóvenes tienen entre 13 y 16 años.**

**Nota 6: hay groserías haci que no critiquen.**

**Nota 6: dejen sus comentarios, ideas o ****críticas, ****pero por favor no sean**** crueles.**

**Capítulo 1: ¡maldito lunes!**

"En la casa de Astrid"

El despertador dado las 7:00 a.m. empezó a sonar.

Astrid: (mientras golpeaba el despertador) ¡ca-lla-te!

Después de varios golpes logro apagar el despertador, se levantó y fue a bañarse.

"en la casa de hipo"

Hipo estaba intentando organizar su cuarto en eso llego chimuelo(es un shiba con un collar rojo)

Chimuelo: vamos flojo se te hace tarde (ladrando y empujando a hipo)

Hipo: ¿dónde deje la maleta?

Chimuelo rodo los ojos, se metió debajo de la cama y la saco de ahí.

Hipo: gracias amigo (acariciándole la cabeza)

"Hipo se viste con una camisa a cuadros de manga larga y de abotonar roja con negro, unos jeans rasgados, unos vans y una bandana vino tintó"

Valka: ¡hipo baja a desayunar!

Hipo: ¡voy mamá!

Valka: ¡rápido que se te enfría!

Hipo baja a desayunar, eran unos waffles con sirup de arequipe y té de limón caliente

Estoico: hipo, se te hará tarde, sal ya

Hipo: ya voy papá, déjame terminar de desayunar

Estoico: si te deja el bus yo no te voy a llevar.

"en casa de Astrid"

Lucia: ¡Astrid, sal del baño llevas 30 minutos hay!

Astrid: ¡ya estoy saliendo mamá!

Astrid salió del baño y se viste con una camisa con tiras blanca, una chaqueta de cuero negra, un short azul, unos combers negros y unos audífonos negros con azul brillante.

Sergio: ¡Astrid! ¿Qué es esa ropa? Es tu primer día de escuela, no puedes ir vestida haci

Astrid: ¡hay papá, déjame!

Lucia: ten hija compra algo en el colegio (dándole dinero)

Astros: si mamá (tomando el dinero y su maleta)

Sergio: suerte hija… que hagas muchos amigos

Astrid: adiós papá y mamá (saliendo de la casa)

Hipo y Astrid salieron de sus casas y fueron al paradero del bus, Astrid escuchaba música e hipo leía un comic.

Hipo: hola…

Astrid: ¿ah? Hola

Hipo: me llamo hipo y ¿tú cómo te llamas?

Astrid: soy Astrid hofferson

Hipo: ok… ¿a qué escuela vas?

Astrid: a osette school

Hipo: enserio, yo igual (felizmente)

Astrid: oh genial (dijo sarcásticamente mientras pensaba "tendré que ver a este soquete todos los días")

Hipo: ok… (Dijo mientras volvía a su lectura y pensaba "wow es mala pero linda"

En ese momento llego el bus, hipo y Astrid se subieron, solo estaban desocupados los últimos puestos por lo que ambos tuvieron que dirigirse allá, antes de que llegaran, el conductor arranco fuertemente, haciendo que Astrid resbalara y cayera sobre hipo.

Hipo: ¡wow! No pensé que fueras tan lanzada (bromeando)

Astrid: agh… maldito pervertido (parándose y sentándose en una de las sillas)

Hipo:(sentándose al lado de ella) relájate (risueño) hasta ahora te conozco, aun no habrá cosas sucias.

Astrid: o_o agh… (Volviendo a escuchar música)

Al llegar a la escuela Astrid se bajó seguida de hipo

Patán: huy chica nueva, hola linda (con cara acosadora)

Hipo: tranquilo viejo, yo la vi primero.

Astrid: ¿qué coños pasa contigo?

Hipo: amor, tranquila

Astrid: hay no mames (lo mira mal, le da un zape y se va)

Patán: que ruda es, hipo, te la quitare

Hipo: ¡ja!, ¡en tus sueños!

Astrid iba caminando y la pararon un grupo de creídas.

Alexa: (la líder) ¿quién mierdas eres tú para estar hablando con hipo?

Astrid: ¿y quién putas mierdas eres tu como para mandarme?

Juliana y luisa: (sus cómplices) hay ósea es Alexa, la más popular de la escuela

Astrid: ¿y a mí que carajos me importa?

Alexa: como sea, aléjate de hipo, él es ¡MIO! ¿Ok?

Astrid se da vuelta y se va

Astrid: ¡maldito lunes!

**Y… hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo, espero que les guste. O cierto gracias a Daniela anoa por ayudarme. La idea de osette school también fue su idea****. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Más que una amistad.**

**Hola de nuevo les traigo un nuevo capítulo, en este capítulo ha pasado 1 mes desde "maldito lunes" aquí hay 2 de los 8 personajes:**

**Seelee: es la novia de tacio (tacio es brutacio o_o pero no es bruto ni feo de hecho es todo lo contrario) ella es mediana, su cabello es azul oscuro, sus ojos son café medio y tiene 16 años.**

**Laura: es la hermana menor de patán, tiene 14 años, es alta, su cabello es castaño con aclaraciones ámbar, sus ojos son entre verde y azul y es pasiva agresiva.**

**Capítulo 2: nuevas amigas**

Eran las 9:00 am en osette school todos estaban en el recreo así que todos se iban a su grupo de amigos menos Astrid ya que ella se la pasaba escuchando música y chateando en su celular. Pero un grito la hizo separar la vista de su celular, fue al lugar de donde provenía el grito y se escondió a ver que sucedía.

Laura: ¡no déjenme! (mientras juliana y luisa la sostenían)

Alexa: porque lo haría me debes dinero (caminando hacia Laura)

Laura: te lo pagare (mientras juliana la golpeaba) pero as que pare te lo pido

Alexa: tienes hasta mañana para pagarme (dándose la vuelta y caminando) chicas vámonos

Juliana y luisa: si Alexa (tirando a Laura al suelo)

Cuando Alexa y sus cómplices se fueron Astrid fue a ayudar a Laura.

Astrid: (mientras ayudaba a parar a Laura) ¿oye estas bien?

Laura: si creo (mirando a Astrid)

Astrid: ¿qué pasa con ellas?

Laura: nada solo le debo dinero a Alexa

Astrid logro verle bien la cara a Laura y se dio cuenta que Laura tenía un ojo morado y en su labio inferior un poco de sangre.

Astrid: wow… segura de que estas bien (mientras limpiaba con un pañuelito la sangre que tenía Laura en el labio)

Laura: si gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Astrid: em… fue un placer.

Laura: por cierto me llamo Laura (extendiendo la mano)

Astrid: mucho gusto yo soy Astrid (estrechando la mano de Laura)

Laura: quieres estar con migo

Astrid: ok gracias.

Astrid y Laura se sentaron en las escaleras al frente del patio.

Astrid: ¿y porque le debes dinero?

Laura: (bajando la cabeza) porque le pedí prestado para comprar comida

Astrid: ¿porque tus padres no te dan dinero?

Laura: me den pero mi hermano me lo quita.

En ese momento llego Seelee, vio a Laura y fue donde ella estaba.

Seelee: Laura (corriendo y se detuvo cuando vio la cara de Laura) ¿Qué te paso?

Laura: ya sabes lo de siempre.

Seelee: hay no de nuevo y quien te ayudo esta vez

Laura: fue Astrid (señalándola)

Seelee: ah… hola me llamo Seelee (sonriendo)

Astrid: un placer conocerte

En ese momento llego patán.

Patán: hola hermanita, hola Seelee y hola linda

Astrid: agh… (Rodando los ojos)

Laura: deja de fastidiarla (coge el brazo de patán, lo tira al suelo y le hace la llave)

Patán: ¡au! (En el suelo)

Laura: ya lárgate de aquí (soltándolo)

Patán: si hermanita (corriendo)

Astrid: wow creo que no lo quieres mucho que digamos.

Laura: así es

Seelee, Laura y Astrid se quedaron hay hasta que termino el recreo.

**Taran hasta aquí llego el capítulo, lo sé es muy corto pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió así que… ****¡nos leemos pronto! ****chaos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Más que una amistad **

**Aquí está el otro capítulo (risa de demente)… es broma pero espero que les guste oh por cierto solo ha pasado un día desde "nuevas amigas".**

**Capítulo 3: conociéndonos mejor.**

Era viernes y todos estaban en clase de matemáticas. Lo más irónico es que hipo se sentó al lado de Astrid, patán con Laura, tacio con Seelee y tilda con patapez. Faltaban 5 minutos para que se acabara la clase.

Walther: bueno de tarea harán un trabajo de a parejas.

Todos: ¡si!

Walther: pero yo las organizo

Todos: ¿Qué? ¡No!

Walther: si, entonces Seelee y patán.

Patán: hola Seelee (cara acosadora)

Seelee: agh…tengo novio (dándose la vuelta)

Walther: Laura y patapez

Patapez: hola Laura (sonriendo)

Laura: alégate de mí (con cara de querer pegarle un puño)

Walther: tacio y tilda

Tacio: es broma (mirando mal a Walther)

Tilda: no porque a mi

Walther: y por último hipo y Astrid.

Astrid: (en voz baja) no con el soquete pervertido

Hipo: (susurrando) si, esta es mi oportunidad.

Después de que Walther entregara los talleres se acabó la clase, todo se fueron y en el bus hipo se volvió a sentarse con Astrid.

Hipo: hey Astrid, como realizaremos el trabajo.

Astrid: (mirando la ventana) no lo se

Hipo: (sonriendo) y si vas a mi casa

Astrid: em… (Pensando en lo que le dijo hipo) bueno supongo

El bus llego justo al paradero, hipo y Astrid se bajaron.

Hipo: y entonces vienes

Astrid: voy a cambiarme por algo que me cubra más, iré por mis otros esferos, el cuaderno y mi perrita tormenta

Hipo: tranquila, tal vez no haga nada malo, aunque mis padres no están… jeje

Astrid: em… ¡mamá! Ok no

Astrid entro a su casa y vio que tormenta corría hacia ella.

Tormenta:(es un Shiba blanco que tiene un collar azul con amarillo) ¡Astrid volviste!- ladrando

Astrid: ¡tormenta! (mientras la abraza) iremos a la casa de hipo, lamentablemente.

10 minutos después…

Astrid toca la puerta de la casa de hipo

Hipo: ¿Quién?

Astrid: yo, Astrid

Hipo abre la puerta estando si camisa

Hipo: te estaba esperando, linda

Astrid: em… ¿ok? Ponte una puta camisa

Hipo: no… (La besa) y cuida tu vocabulario jovencita

Astrid: o_o WTF? Por eso no quería venir

Hipo: bueno (se ríe) pasa

Tormenta y chimuelo empiezan a jugar a morderse las colitas

Hipo: deberíamos jugar así

Astrid: a veces enserio te pasas (le da un puño en el brazo) eres un pervertido

Hipo y Astrid se sentaron a realizar el trabajo.

Astrid: em… (Mirando a hipo) enserio ponte una camisa

Hipo: (acercándose a ella) no quiero…

Astrid: (alejándose de él) ¡iiu! ¡Alégate de mí pervertido!

Hipo: ¿Por qué?

Astrid: soy muy joven para lo que tienes en mente

Hipo: quien dijo que pasaría hoy

Astrid: 0_0 WTF? ¿Qué te pasa?

Hipo: sangre por las venas

Astrid: (le da una leve risa) tan bobo

Hipo: ah… con mucho orgullo

Astrid: já

Hipo: bueno, vamos a hablar, hacer cosas sucias o el trabajo

Astrid: el trabajo, por favor

Hipo: segura que es lo que quieres (cara pervertida)

Astrid: segura (lo mira mal)

Tormenta al darse cuenta de eso empezó a ladrarle a hipo

Hipo: ¡no me jodas!

Astrid: ¡hey! Hipo déjala

Hipo: ok comenzamos el trabajo

Después de tanta discusión por fin empezaron el trabajo, pasados los 30 minutos terminaron

Astrid: ¡listo! Terminamos (mientras tomaba sus cosas en la maleta)

Hipo: si… (Triste)

Astrid: ok, adiós (dirigiéndose a la puerta y despidiéndose con la mano)

Hipo: adiós (recogiendo las cosas de la mesa)

Astrid trata de abrir la puerta pero no le abre, mueve la perilla varias veces pero la puerta no le abrió

Hipo: (mirándola) que pasa no puedes abrir una puerta (riéndose)

Astrid: no abre, genio

Hipo: que va (intenta abrir la puerta) mierda se atascó la puerta

Astrid: ves te dije… oh tendré que salir por la ventana (se dirige a ventana y se da cuenta que todas las ventanas tienen rejas) ¡ay! ¡Rayos!

Hipo: (con una leve sonrisa) em… tendrás que quedarte aquí

Astrid: mi primera noche con un chico y es un pervertido, genial (sarcásticamente)

Hipo: tranquila nena, todo estará bien

Astrid: ajá, claro, bueno le diré a mis padres

Astrid llama a lucia y Sergio para avisarles que tendría que quedarse en la casa de hipo por un problemita

Hipo: ¿y que te digieron?

Astrid: que bueno

Hipo: em… ok

"8:00 p.m."

Astrid: ¿y que vamos a comer?

Hipo: ¡pidamos pizza!

Astrid: la puerta está atascada, genio…

Hipo: oh… verdad

Astrid: tengo hambre… pero… no se cocinar muy bien que digamos

Hipo: em… vuelvo en unos minutos

Astrid: ¿a dónde vas?

Hipo: quiero sorprenderte

Astrid: ¿ok?

Hipo fue a la cocina, preparo pasta boloñesa y se fue a la sala con los platos

Hipo: ¡sorpresa!

Astrid: ¿sabes cocinar?

Hipo: suelo quedarme solo así que… si

Astrid: ok, ahora a probarla (coge el plato y prueba un poco de pasta) oh por Odín esta deliciosa

Hipo: esto… gracias

Astrid: eres bueno cocinando

Hipo: si tú lo dices

Cuando terminaron de comer hipo recogido los platos y los llevo al platero

Astrid: gracias… ¿podemos ver una película?

Hipo: no sé dónde están las películas, solo encontré 2, ¿quieres ver "v de venganza" o "bajo la misma estrella"?

Astrid: em… "bajo la misma estrella"

Hipo: está bien (se dirige al DVD y pone la película) oye, ponte cómoda en el sofá

Astrid: ok (se sienta en un pequeño sofá para 2 personas)

Hipo: ok ya va a comenzar (se sienta al lado de Astrid y la rodea con el brazo)

Astrid se sonroja, pero luego se calma un poco y se recuesta en el

Astrid: (pensando "no es tan malo como se muestra")

Al terminar la película, hipo le mostro el cuarto de invitados que quedaba en el segundo piso, ella entro, se acostó e hipo se sentó al lado de ella esperando a que se durmiera para…

**Y hasta aquí llego el capítulo Muajajaja los deje inconclusos muajajaja pero escriban lo que creen que pase y porfa díganme canciones románticas y bailables plis… bueno ****nos leemos pronto**** chaos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Más que una amistad.**

**Hola lamento haberme demorado tanto pero estaba en semana de evaluaciones y bueno ya saben cómo es eso, bueno empecemos con el nuevo capítulo.**

**Capítulo 4: un día divertido.**

_En el capítulo anterior…_

Al terminar la película, hipo le mostro el cuarto de invitados que quedaba en el segundo piso, ella entro, se acostó e hipo se sentó al lado de ella esperando a que se durmiera para…

Darle un dulce beso de buenas noches en la mejilla e irse a dormir. (No se lo esperaban cierto XD)

*al siguiente día*

Astrid casi no había pudo dormir hasta tarde ya que tormenta la despertó a las 6:30 a.m.

Tormenta: ¡hey ¡arriba! Qué te pasa vamos levántate- ladrando y lamiendo a Astrid.

Astrid: (despertando) ah… ya desperté… espera… (Mirando a tormenta y quitándose la baba) iiu tormenta deja de hacer eso…

Astrid y Astrid bajaron y se dieron cuenta que hipo y chimuelo ya estaban despiertos

Hipo: (volteando a ver a Astrid) hey buenos días.

Astrid: buenos días (acariciando a chimuelo) hola chimuelo

Hipo: ¿dormiste bien?

Astrid: si gracias (encendiendo su celular)

Hipo: (mirándola con cara de enojo) ¿enserió?

Astrid: (lo mira) ¿qué?

Hipo: ¿no puedes dejar tu celular por un momento?

Astrid: pues obvio sí, pero aquí está toda mi vida (señalando el celular)

Hipo: Si claro como no (rodando los ojos)

Astrid: ¿me estas retando? (Seria)

Hipo: si… dejaras ese celular a un lado solo por hoy

Astrid: ¡bien!

Hipo: em… ahora deja el celular aquí (señalando una canasta)

Astrid: ¿qué? Agh… ok (dejando el celular)

Hipo. Bien… (Se ríe)

Astrid: iré a tomar un baño

Hipo: ok, mientras tanto alimentare a chimuelo y tormenta.

Astrid subió, se bañó y se vistió. Cuando bajo de nuevo chimuelo y tormenta estaban comiendo.

Astrid: veo que te agrada tormenta

Hipo: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Astrid: por lo de ayer

Hipo: solo te protegía

Astrid: bueno, quizás… tengas razón

Hipo: iré a bañarme

Astrid: ok…

Hipo fue a bañarse, se vistió y bajo.

Astrid: (jugando con chimuelo y tormenta) ¡a que no me atrapan!

Tormenta: ¡si! Vamos chimuelo (ladrando y siguiendo a Astrid)

Chimuelo: te sigo (ladrando y detrás de tormenta)

Hipo: wow… eso se ve divertido

Astrid: ¿qué?... ¿Cuándo llegaste? (enojada)

Hipo: perdón… pero no le diré a nadie que eres divertida en el fondo

Chimuelo: (mirando a hipo) ven a jugar flojo- ladrando

Hipo: iré a hacer el desayuno (dirigiéndose a la cocina)

Astrid: tengo una idea (detrás de hipo)

Hipo: ¿Qué?

Astrid: tú haces mi desayuno y yo el tuyo

Hipo: ok

10 minutos después…

"el desayuno de hipo eran waffles con sirup de arequipe y té de limón caliente y el de Astrid era ensalada con té helado de limón"

Hipo: (probando un poco de los waffles) no eres tan mala cocinera

Astrid: em… gracias (sonriendo)

Hipo: es la primera vez que te veo sonreír

Astrid: no era una sonrisa (seria)

Hipo: (mirando su desayuno) como digas chica Smartphone

Astrid: ¿disculpa? (enojada)

Hipo: si, chica Smartphone (riéndose)

Astrid: ¿era necesario el apodo?

Hipo: si hasta que no demuestres se divertida sin tu celular no te quitare el apodo

Astrid: ok… (Pensando) entonces para que sea justo serás chico comic

Hipo: ja jajá muy graciosa (sarcásticamente)

Hipo y Astrid terminaron de desayunar, recogieron los platos y los llevaron al platero.

Hipo: ¿a qué te refieres con "mi vida está aquí"?

Astrid: pues mi papá es policía y casi siempre discute con mi mamá respecto a su hora de llegada (triste)

Hipo: ¿qué tiene que ver tu celular?

Astrid: porque están todos los recuerdos de cuando éramos más unidos(a punto de llorar)

Hipo: oh… tranquila (la abraza) sabes la vida te trae más momentos alegres con otras personas

Astrid: tienes razón (separándose del abrazo) ¿y cómo te diviertes?

Hipo: pinto (sonriendo)

Astrid: ok y…

Hipo: si quieres pintamos algo

Astrid: ok

Hipo y Astrid subieron al cuarto de hipo, tormenta y chimuelo los siguieron.

Hipo: ok… pintemos (sacando pinceles y pinturas)

Astrid: hecho (sacando hojas)

Hipo y Astrid pintaron, pero sin culpa Astrid pinto la mejilla de hipo

Astrid: yo…lo siento (mirándolo)

Hipo: tranquila… pero (le hace un puntico en la nariz a Astrid) ya es justo

Astrid: muy gracioso chico comic (riéndose)

Hipo: vez chica Smartphone

Astrid: ¿qué?

Hipo: la vida les divertida

Astrid: si tienes razón

Hipo: ¿y tienes novio?

Astrid: no ¿y tú tienes novia?

Hipo: no… no encuentro a la chica ideal

Astrid: pero veo que le gustas a Alexa

Hipo: cierto pero dime a qué clase de loco se le ocurriría tener de novia a la más popular y creída del cole (riéndose) además me estresa

Astrid: tienes razón (riéndose)

Hipo: ahora que lo pienso como sabias lo de Alexa (serio)

Astrid: larga historia…

Hipo: tenemos mucho tiempo

Astrid: ok veras el primer día me la encontré y me dijo que me alejara de ti

Hipo: (enojado) cuantas veces le tengo que decir que no me interesa

Astrid: relájate

Hipo: ¿qué te parece si practicamos el baile escolar?

Astrid: ok

Hipo y Astrid bajaron para bailar.

Hipo: (acercándose a Astrid) ¿lista?

Astrid: si (mirando a hipo)

Hipo y empezaron a bailar

Hipo: eres buena bailando (le sonríe)

Astrid: em… gracias (lo mira a los ojos)

Astrid distraída viendo los hermosos ojos de hipo se enreda con sus propios pies, cae y cuando está a punto de tocar el suelo hipo la atrapa y se quedan mirándose fijamente

Astrid: em… es-esto yo… (Sonrojada)

Hipo la interrumpe, la beso y Astrid se lo devolvió, involuntariamente con sus labios mordió el labio superior de hipo e hipo mordió con sus labios el labio inferior de Astrid. Después de eso se separaron y hubo un leve silencio.

Astrid: iré a jugar con tormenta (sonrojada)

Hipo: (tomándola del brazo) espera

Astrid: ¿hipo que paso? (mirándolo a los ojos)

Hipo: ¿el beso de ahora que significa? (tomando con la mano libre que tenía el mentón de Astrid)

Astrid: creo… (Levemente sonrojada)

Hipo: ¿qué? (sonriendo)

Astrid: qué ciento algo por ti (súper sonrojada)

Hipo: igual yo (acercándose a ella)

Hipo y estaban a punto de besarse pero escuchan a alguien intentando abrir la puerta, ellos se separaron rápidamente e hipo se acercó a la puerta

Hipo: ¿Quién es?

Estoico: (al otro lado de la puerta) soy yo, hijo

Hipo: papá se trabo la puerta

Estoico: ok… (Empujando la puerta)

Estoico logro abrir la puerta y apenas entro se dio cuenta que Astrid estaba hay

Estoico: ah… ¿qué hace ella aquí?

Hipo: papá, ella es Astrid (nervioso)

Estoico: ¿y que hace aquí? (serio)

Astrid: vine a hacer un trabajo

Estoico: ok (mientras iba a su cuarto)

Estoico se fue, Astrid cogió su maleta y se despidió

Hipo: chao… (Triste)

Astrid: chao… (Con una de sus manos toma el mentón de hipo)

Hipo: ¿ah?... (La mira a los ojos)

Hipo y Astrid se besaron y Astrid y tormenta se fueron a su casa.

**Y hasta hay llego el capítulo…(suspiro)… por cierto se preguntaran porque lo de la canción pues descúbranlo en el otro capítulo…(risa de demente) ¡nos leemos pronto! Chao…**


	5. Chapter 5

hola chicos y chicas lamento decirles ESTO Pero tendre un pequeño retraso con el capitulo ya que estoy castigada i so sorry


End file.
